Paronoia
by Lynn Apple
Summary: El desepertar de Saya se convierte en su pesadilla cuando se da cuenta que el espiritu de Diva desperto con ella...


**Paranoia:**

**-que conste que Blood + y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad y si lo fueran Solomon seria mío**

-Nota del autor: este fic en realidad no es mi idea es una variación del fic **El visitante **de Candy Candy escrito por **Surudra** y pasado a versión Blood + por mi.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Apariciones:**

**1ro de octubre de año…**

**Querido diario:**

Desperté hace como una semana, cuando desperté tenia mucha hambre pero también me alegre mucho había mucha gente esperándome, Kai con mis sobrinas: Asuka que significa "mañana" que es idéntica a Diva e Manami que significa "amor" que dicen que es idéntica a mi… también estaba mi Haji; me alegre de que estuviera vivo esperándome ¡COMO LO AMO!, también estaban David y Julia con sus hijos, Louis, Mao y Okamura. Después de echarle una ojeada a todos Haji me cubrió con una sabana y se incoo para que bebiera un poco de su tibia sangre.

No te escribí por que he pasado la primera semana muy confundida, no tanto como la ultima vez… y las gemelas no dejan de preguntar me cosas sobre la familia ¡SON TAN LINDAS! Ojala Diva y yo hubiéramos sido a si… (**y suelta algunas lagrimas)**

Diva… Diva…te contare algo espero confiártelo como no lo he hecho con nadie, ni con Haji menos can Kai y apenas se lo he contado a Asuka pero es por miedo a que piensen que estoy loca, no se si es algún juego de mi mente o es verdad, es algo que me atormenta día y noche y tengo… tengo un miedo muy feo… creo que me estoy poniendo **PARANOICA…**

Te lo contare: el fin de semana pasado, después de mi fiesta de bienvenida, me fui a dormir eran como las 12:00despues de un sueño muy placido sentí que una voz me llamaba:

-Saya… Saya…ven hermanita, te necesito, Saya…

Me desperté enseguida, vi que todo estaba oscuro, demasiado oscuro…y callado. Había mucho frio, me senté en la cama… me dolía mucho el brazo derecho y vi que tenia un moretón… y la voz seguía llamándome. Vi la hora del reloj eran las 3:00 AM

-Saya… Saya- y después escuche la canción de Diva, y sentí un escalofrió horrible **(se le herizo la piel)**

me levante y susurre (o grite según Haji y los demás):

-Diva… Diva hermanita… cuanto lo siento ¡perdóname!

Como llovía cayo un rayo que ilumino toda la habitación y la puerta entre abierta y vi una sombra blanca, Salí a ver que era, y la vi… me sonreía dulce y maliciosamente a la vez (como lo hacia usualmente cuando estaba viva) y sus ojos… esos ojos hermosos azules que brillaban me miraron fijamente, se veía tan hermosa como un ángel… y la vez tan espeluznante como la muerte… era un ángel de la muerte…

Me paralice y lo único que alcance a decir fue:

**-Diva… perdóname hermana!!!**- luego soltó una de sus risitas de siempre.

Salí corriendo a la habitación del fondo, solo me quedo energía para levantar la mano de y abrir la puerta, pero en el mismo instante Haji abrió la puerta y caí en sus brazos y luego levante la mirada… y el me dijo:

**-Saya estas bien- **y entramos a su habitación.

**-Haji, que… que no escuchaste nada-**

-**no solo oí tus gritos, por eso iba a salir a ver que tenias-** como el me vio algo perturbada, acerco la luz de la lámpara de su cuarto a mi cara, estaba pálida y temblando- **por que gritabas el nombre de Diva, que te sucede**

y yo, ya mas tranquila y convencida de que pudo haber sido una pesadilla le dije que solo había tenido un mal sueño y si me podía quedar un rato con el.

Los 2 siguientes días me sucedió lo mismo a la misma hora. La verdad no había tenido tanto miedo desde esa noche en el zoológico… y los moretones cada vez se hacen mas frecuentes, Haji y Julia se preguntan por que no sanaran. A la única que le he contado parte de la historia es a Asuka que no solo me oye a mí sino también puede oír a su madre Diva….

Esta noche dormiré con Haji para tranquilizarme un poco y por que ya todos se quejaron de los ruidos a las 3:00 AM, ya se que con el mi Haji no me dará miedo… mi AMADO Haji.

SAYA.

Una semana después Saya apareció cristalizada en su habitación; tenia sus espada incrustada en el vientre… la sangre no era ni de Asuka ni Manami sino de… **DIVA **ni Julia ni Kai ni ninguno de los presentes lograron adivinar lo que sucedió en la noche y como había sangre de Diva en pero lo mas espeluznante era la mirada de miedo y sufrimiento que tenia Saya; también se encontraron el la mesita de noche dos rosas unidad por un listón de cabellos negros; las rosas eran de color rojo y azul…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquí esta mi segundo fic de Blood +, agradezco a los que lo leyeron y dejaron Reviews, lo de las apariciones de Saya a las 3:00 AM tiene una explicación: las 3:00Am es la hora cuando los demonios pueden escaparse del infierno por lo que es lo contrario de las 3:00Pm hora en la que murió Cristo (todos piensan: wow esta niña esta loca XD). Si tienen comentarios, sugerienecias o bonbas atomicas lo acepto todo…


End file.
